Jaune Arc's Bizarre Adventure
by asdfguy432
Summary: Srange abilities aside, Jaune was liking this Bizarre adventure. Come along to see why his hair keeps changing, why he keeps getting somewhat feminine, and what the voices in his head mean when they talk about special dirt. (CANCELLED)
1. Phantoms Part 1

Ozpin was no stranger to mysteries. He himself was one in the eyes of others, and he was one they wouldn't be able to figure out for a very long time.

But what was on the old wizards mind at the moment, was the mystique of Jaune Arc.

The boy was the son of George and Isabelle Arc. His grandfather was a rarity of a blacksmith, named Godo. He was notoriously difficult to find given his hermit like tendencies, but if found, and persuaded correctly, he would be able to make weapons, armors, and other gear that would be unmatched by any other blacksmith.

The issue wasn't with his ancestry, but with what it was that made Jaune... well Jaune.

All seven of his sisters where accomplished in various fields based on their family line.

The three oldest where designers for various different clothing stores that where well known around remnant, and specifically the oldest of the three, Jolyne, was gifted with a strange semblence that allowed her to make anything she wanted to into cloth, while it retained all of it's qualities. He should know, Tayang's own vest was made of reinforced steel, with a thin kevlar lining on the inside.

The other four where either huntresses, or weapon designers with many noticeable feats. Especially when they cane together to create the revolver Ironwood wielded. They by themselves are simple at best, but when together, they are a force to be reckoned with.

But what of Jaune? He wasn't anything special. In fact, the only reason Ozpin let him enter Beacon was because he had untapped potential. He just didn't know that his current skill was as bad as it was. Even the youngest of the Arc siblings, prior to training, could swing any weapon with some semblance of skill. Jaune however, swung as if he was raised as a pacifist and was suddenly given that weapon and told 'Good Luck' by his parents.

But that's one of the mysteries about this student, aside form the strange fact that his soul seamed to be made up of different fragments. Guess that should have been addressed first, huh?

* * *

Jaune Arc. leader of team JNPR, the only son in the Arc family and wielder of Crocea Moors. He was feeling conflicted with himself lately. He could barely focus in class because of it, and he was being sent to the infirmary more often. That last one was more his own fault. His attitude had started to become a bit more, reactionary to certain situations; more specifically, bullies of any kind. Even the fourth years where assaulted by him for bothering anyone, especially Faunus. He'd even had a cast on his shield hand for about a month for that, but it didn't matter to him.

He didn't give in to it though, and was immediately back to it after the cast came off. There was another problem however; he didn't feel comfortable with himself whatsoever.

His team and sister team RWBY, where already headed to the cafeteria for dinner. They wanted to head to Vale, but every team needed to wait until the new, more relaxed schedules where announced. So he stood there in the bathroom of his teams dorm room, looking at himself, trying to figure out what it was he thought was wrong. He inspected himself, looking at every curve and small battle scars he had on his body.

"Guess I could do better..." Not much to look at, but not bad. "Jaw-line isn't so bad..." This wasn't self deprecating nit-picking wasn't really on his mind, nor was it a sexuality or gender related crisis. He was who he was, and he was content with it. He would be the same if any of that changed, but this was more of a 'Different Person In A Different Body' sort of deal.

He looked deep into the mirror, staring at his own eyes and not noticing them become a bit darker. He ran his fingers through his his hair and hummed slightly. It felt... off being like this, but it was the way it was. It did feel greasy though. He chuckled and turned the water on. He waited for a bit before stepping in and letting the warm water fall over him. He washed his hair slowly, still thinking about himself. He could build a himself up a bit more. Sure he had some muscle, but that wasn't really the point.

It took him some time to step out and dry himself off. The entire bathroom was a sauna by that point, and he could barely see himself. He could still hear though and heard that everyone had come back early. Someone knocked on the door.

"Jaune? We're back! I brought you some dinner!" He smiled and pushed his hair as he buttoned up his shirt.

"Nora, please don't knock so hard. You'll break the door again."

"I'm coming!" He unlocked the door, and stepped out. If he was able to see from their perspective, it would have been a bit more... cinematic. The amount of steam blocking him, and only making a silhouette visible, was strangely suspenseful. And that suspense paid off as he revealed himself to everyone. Their mouths hung open slightly at what they saw.

"Wow. Liking the new look, Lady-Killer. But did you have to do the eyebrows?" He looked at her confused.

"What do you mean?" Ruby giggled slightly and pulled some of his hair down for him to see.

"This."

"Wait... what?" He walked back into the bathroom and cleaned the mirror, allowing himself to see his reflection. He stared at his hair, and ran his fingers through it. He pushed it back once again as if by instinct. "Huh..."

He shrugged and accepted it, although some part of him wanted to panic. But this was not the case. In fact, he much more comfortable than anything, and that strange feeling in his gut was no longer there. Besides, he lived in a world where a fifteen year old wields a massive scythe and where creatures made of pure evil feast on negative emotions. This is nothing new.

He sat down and ate the food Nora brought, not really minding the stares he was getting. "So, did you guys get the new Schedule?"

* * *

Ozpin felt a very comfortable change in the air. It felt as if everything was right with the world. When was the last time he had felt something like this? Oh right, a brief student of his had the uncanny, yet natural ability to calm everyone around him with a simple smile. It wasn't a semblance or anything of the sort, it was just the way he was, his natural charisma that brought everyone together.

His eyebrows furrowed when he learned about his disappearance. The boy was such a rare wonder in this world too, and it was amazing to find someone to pass his teachings to as well. Not everyone had the gift the boy did. But he was gone. And until he returned, those rare lessons would be kept to himself. Ozpin walked down the hall, humming a tune he made up on the spot. He wondered how Glynda was doing in her free time?

"No Nora, I didn't dye it. I'm pretty sure it's natural" He turned to his left, spotting a mop of hair with a very familiar shade of blue. His eyes widened in surprise and he strode forward. Was this really him? Only one way to find out.

"Johnathan?"

Jaune froze at the mention of that name. That name sounded familiar to him, had he heard it before? Maybe he had, it was a small world after all, and the chances of ever running into someone with the same name as another person he knew was very likely. But the way it was said, he couldn't place a finger on it, but it felt brotherly and full of respect not really hear before. Jaune slowly turned around, still trying to figure out the name being called, until he came face to face with Ozpin himself, staring him in confusion. He froze and stuttered for a moment, trying to find his words.

"H-Headmaster! D-didn't see you there, hehe..." Ruby was confused by Jaune's sudden change in attitude towards the headmaster of Beacon. There was never really and nervous tone in his voice whenever they spoke, whether it was in private or in a team meeting. Ozpin WAS doubling as the school psychologist so there was that little factor. But he was as nervous as she was when meeting old teachers, or her grandparents, or her dad when she had the talk- scratch that last one. Bottom line, Jaune was being weirder than he usually was, and that was bizarre.

"I-... I apologize, mister Arc. for a moment you looked like someone I knew." He took a sip and acknowledged his usually blonde student's change as simply hair dye. Although he noticed something odd about him that caught his attention. "Did you have to dye your eyebrows too?" Jaune's response was to groan and hide his face in his hands in irritation. Yang patted his back sympathetically.

"Lady- Killer here says he didn't dye it."

"Because I didn't!" He crossed his arms, sending her a playful glare before messing his hair up a bit. "It just changed into this." Ozpin hummed and kept his narrowed gaze on Jaune. He noticed and looked away, feeling a bit uncomfortable before Nora broke the sudden silence.

"Hey, Headmaster, who's Johnathan?"

* * *

 **Had to change a few things here. Second chapter is on it's way, but will be released after the final chapter of "Boiling Man" if uploaded.**

 **Leave your reviews, and Thanks For Reading!**


	2. Phantoms Part 2

**I just know I'm gonna mess this up, and I apologize in advance.**

 **Moving on!**

* * *

Jaune fixed his hair back while an awkward silence settled in around them, although he didn't really notice it. Ozpin managed to play it off and took a sip of his coco. It was the holidays, coffee needed to be saved for actual school hours.

"He was a student of mine three years ago. I mistook Mr. Arc for him because of his hair." Jaune's attention was caught with a small 'hm?' coming from him. "He had around the same shade of hair as Mr. Arc does now. Once again, I apologize. Mow if you excuse me, I have some things to attend to. Have a good day." He walked off, still feeling Jaunes gaze on him but he ignored it.

Jaune felt something emanating from Ozpin as he walked away. He'd learned to sense aura several weeks ago, and was still learning to perfect it for himself. It would come handy in combat since it would make his job of detecting and enemies precise movements much easier, and maybe he'd not land in the infermary as much. But what he was detecting from Ozpin, was something different. Much different. It felt as if he had an entire power plant's worth of energy within him alone.

"Hey, Vomit-Boy! You coming or what?" He jumped a bit and turned to his friends.

"Y-yeah, sorry..."

* * *

Glynda Goodwitch had only ever seen Ozpin actually laser focused ever so rarely. It usually had to do with Salem, but judging by how he suddenly walked out of Beacon, and into the Emerald Forest without any weapons, she knew it was something else entirely.

"Might I ask what the occasion is Ozping?" He kept walking and she could hear him steady his breathing with each step. She recognized this, but wanted to know why exactly he wanted to start again.

"No reason. Just wanted to brush up..." He sounded distracted. But not how he usually was, this was something else. It reminded her of when he discovered of Johnathan's disappearance. It was something else to see him vent with such a style. They reached a clearing in the forest, and Ozpin took a deep breath, a bright yellow aura covered him as he did, and the heat of it could be felt by Goodwitch. It seamed almost peaceful in a way, but but that was cut short when an Ursa burst through the trees on the other side, growling madly. Ozpin and Goodwitch remained unfazed by it however.

Ozpin began walking forward slowly, picking up the pace until both opponents where running towards each other. Ozpin delivered a powerful uppercut, sending the Ursa flying into the sky before her jumped over it. He glared down at it, taking a deep breath before pulling his fist back. His body began to glow a bright yellow once more as he threw his punch.

"OVERDRIVE!"

* * *

Jaune shuddered lightly. He could feel something coming from Beacon. Something very familiar, but he couldn't place his finger on it. He shrugged and followed his friends into a fairly large restaurant Weiss had reserved for them to celebrate their victory over Cinder. There where allot of close calls that day, and many losses. But in the end, they had won the fight. Cinder and her team, however, where missing. This sparked worry in all everyone, but they would be prepared if she attempted anything. For now, they would have a late celebration.

"Gotta say, Snow Angel, I'm impressed." Weiss frowned at the use of that nick name he had given her, but took the compliment. They all took their seats, and ordered their food. But there was something in the air that bothered Jaune. Specifically a feeling of uneasiness he felt when he felt that strange energy coming from Ozpin. Why on remnant did it feel so familiar? He hadn't felt anything like that to begin with. Hell, he could barely sense aura from a few meters away. He sighed to himself and grabbed the cup of water that was placed in front of him, still trying to sort his thoughts out. He brought the cup up to his lips and froze when he noticed something bizarre; The water in his cup remained still, almost as if it had been frozen. But he could still see ripples in it.

His eyes widened and he slammed the cup down, startling everyone. Phyrra noticed him breathing quickly and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Jaune, are you okay?" Yang spoke up quickly.

"You afraid of water now, Jaune?" Ruby punched her arm and hushed her. Jaune shook his head and grabbed the cup once again. He tilted it to the side slowly, but the water remained the same. Everyone else's eyes widened upon seeing this.

"H-how...?" Weiss stuttered. Ren looked at Jaune, expecting him to be more panicked now, but saw that he remained very, uncharacteristically calm, with a look of extreme and natural concentration on his face. Jaune slowly turned the cup upside down. Not a single drop fell from the cup, shocking everyone even more. The , now blue haired, boy placed the cup down on the table and stared at his hand for a moment. He could feel something emanating from within himself, and it was the same kind of energy he felt coming from Ozpin.

Nothing was said for a while until Ren began to open his mouth. But that was cut off by an explosion that blew the front of the restaurant in. A single person stepped through; she wore a bird like grimm mask which she quickly tore off, revealing a face that looked like an older version of Yang. She pulled out her weapon, scanning the room with burning eyes until they landed on the mop of blue hair on the ground.

"JOHNATHAN!" Jaune looked up at her, a new feeling building up in his chest. He stood up, taking a deep breath as he did and glared at her. He knew her. Deep down he knew her name. Yet all he could think about was the trouble that would no doubt happen. She raised her weapon at him sending a glare that even Qrow would flinch at, but he remained unaffected. "You're a dead man, Johnathan Joestar!"

* * *

 **I have no idea what I'm doing! YAY! But at least I'm trying. I can't do this properly, because I want to get to the stands already. But don't worry, I'll try my best.**

 **Leave your reviews!**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	3. Phantoms Part 3

**Made some edits.**

* * *

Yang stood up first, activating Ember Celica and putting her hands up. Her now red eyes seamed to almost radiate fire as she glared at Raven. But she received no response whatsoever from her as she glared at Jaune with such intensity that even the Grimm dragon would whimper at. Jaune however remained calm, his eyes showing intense anger at the woman.

"I don't know who you are, but you better leave before you get hurt." Her eyes grew manic and she launched herself towards Jaune, ready to cut his head off. Yang acted quickly and intercepted her mother, punching her down just as she got within five feet of Jaune. Raven hit a wall, making a small crater in it, but ignored it and got up quickly.

"Stay out of this! This is between me and him!" Jaune made a confused face.

"I don't even know you, or what I did!" Raven glared at the blue haired boy, standing up and pointing her blade at him, gripping the handle until her knuckles went white.

"Don't play games with me, Joestar! You know damn well who I am, and you know damn well what you did!" She rushed him, aiming to stab him right through the heart. What nobody expected was for Jaune to simply reach out and gab the blade. He slid back a few inches, but planted his feet and tightened his grip on the blade of Raven's weapon, which was hovering directly over his chest. They glared at each other, their eyes digging into their souls. Yang took the opportunity and launched herself at Raven, pulling her arm back and slamming her fist into her face while firing off a round, and sending her flying to the other side of the room.

"Holly Oum, thanks..." Jaune tossed the weapon aside, and winced at the stinging in his palm. He looked down and saw blood dripping from his hand. He grunted and quickly grabbed the table cloth, ripped a piece of it and wrapped it around his hand. "Is everyone alright!?"

"We're good!" Nora said as she helped Ren to his feet. Pyrrha stood up dialing something in her scroll before looking up.

"I called for our lockers. Jaune, who was that?!" He didn't know how to answer, he felt that he knew her, but he really couldn't place a finger on it. He looked outside, just as the lockers landed and rushed towards his own.

"No clue! But if she comes at us we gotta make sure no one else gets hurt!" He reached to grab Crocea Moors, but felt something off about is weapon. Everyone rushed out and grabbed their weapons just as Raven got to her feet again. She slowly approached them, grabbing her weapon along the way and glared at the Jaune. Yang put her hands up, glancing over at Jaune, who only pulled his sword out, leaving the shield in the locker.

"Jaune, what are you doing?" Ren gripped StormFlower tighter, confused at his leader's action.

"I'll be alright..." He held his weapon in both hands, and steadied his breathing. Raven once again pointed her weapon at him, locking eyes with him and digging into his soul.

"You will die by my blade, JoJo!" Jaune's glare immediately became one of confusion.

"JoJo?" Yang started chucking at the name, and soon she was laughing out loud.

"What kind of name is JoJo!?" She continued to laugh while Jaune stared at her in disbelief.

"Is now really the time to be laughing!?"

"Jaune, look out!" He looked ahead and saw Raven coming at him with an overhead strike. He brought his sword up and blocked it on time. Everything seemed to slow down as they locked eyes, and a rage flared within him as he took several deep breaths. What appeared to be electricity started shooting off of him in quick flashes before the blade of his sword was engulfed by a strange yellow light. There was a fire within his soul, and a rage that screamed for justice against this selfish, evil woman. He knew now. He knew who she was, what she was, and what she would do if allowed to live freely.

Jaunes muscles bulged under his shirt, stretching the fabric. He shifted his weight and held his sword in an even lock with Raven, locking eyes once again. "Nora!"

"NORA!" The orange haired girl smiled wildly as she suddenly dashed forward and slammed her hammer against the Yang lookalike, and sent her flying down the street. Raven shook her head and stumbled to her feet. She heard several footsteps approaching her, and turned quickly, aiming a diagonal slash to whoever was closest, but a bronze shield met her blade, and a green pistol was aimed at her forehead.

"I would not suggest trying anything else, ma'am." Magenta eyes met her red ones. Raven acted quickly, and delivered a straight kick into his gut, sending him back. Pyrrha looked back at Ren, and Raven took the opportunity to invert her grip on the handle of her sword and punch her square on the nose. Ruby launched herself forward, attempting to diagonally slash at her, but felt pain explode from her abdomen as Raven dashed forward, ducking down and slashing at her.

"RUBY!" Jaune looked over and saw Yang frozen at the sight. Ruby fell to the floor while crescent rose fell a few feet away from her. Everything seemed to slow down. Blood began to slowly pool around Ruby. Raven looked up at the others, and grinned sadistically. Yang felt something inside her snap, and in an instant, she had launched herself towards her mother, winding her fist to crush her skull in. Raven simply stood, held her sword back, and swung just as Yang swung, smacking her to the side. She landed near Ruby and froze when she saw her half lidded eyes, struggling to stay awake.

"Yang..." Yang shook, crying and hugged her sister close, praying to whatever was listening to keep her alive. Silence filled the air. Even the bullhead that had arrived with Ozpin, Goodwitch and Qrow couldn't be heard.

"YOU HARLOT!" All eyes where on Jaune, who had a look of pure rage written on his face. He ran forward, raising his sword while Raven simply smirked and prepared to strike him down. They swung at the same time, locking blades once more, only this time Raven fell to one knee. She held her sword up with both hands, struggling against the sudden strength being used by Jaune. "YANG!"

Raven's eyes widened and she was sent flying, bouncing off a passing car an into another building. Yang was seething, and looked at Jaune, qho leaned forward still putting force behind his sword and stabbed it into the street. He ignored it and ran after Raven, along with everyone else. "Kid, wait!" Qrow put a hand on his shoulder and stopped him. "Let us handle this, she's way to dangerous. Go get Ruby back to Beacon!"

Jaune shrugged his arm off. "I can handle myself against her. I've done it before, I can do it again." He froze. Why did he say that? He'd never even her before. Ozpin eyed him, noticing a strange look in his eyes.

"Glynda, Qrow, Jaune, Yang and I will handle Raven. You and the rest get Ms. Rose back to Beacon and get her wounds treated immediately!" Nora's grip on magnhild tightened.

"But we wanna help! We can take her!"

"Ms. Valkyrie, now is not the time! Get moving!" Glynda ran back to where Ruby was laying along with the others, helping the medics get her in the bullhead.

* * *

Raven pulled herself out of the rubble, gasping and flooding her wounds with aura. She didn't have much to spare but luckily she had something else up her sleeve. She noticed that something was off about her rival. He was cheating in a way; he never had anyone else deliver hits he could've easily done himself, it was always one on one with any opponent he had ever fought, and he'd would soon rather die than fight like was now. The gentlemanly fighter was fighting dirty.

"This isn't like you, Jonathan..." A stone was kicked in her direction, catching her attention. She looked up and saw four figures standing ahead of her. She blinked a few times and saw that it was her daughter, brother, JoJo and Ozpin. "This really isn't like you, JoJo. You're different now..." The grip on her weapon remained tight, ready for anything.

Jaune chuckled, and began laughing almost sinisterly. He looked at her with a smirk and pointed at himself. "You thoguht you where fighting Jonathan, but it was I, Dio!"

"The fuck is Dio?" Qrow looked at him in confusion.

"Shit, sorry! Jaune, my name is Jaune... hehe..." Yang facepalmed and shook her head while Ozpin simply stared at him, wondering why the name sounded familiar.

"Enough of this!" Raven dashed forward swinging, but was blocked by Qrow who countered by punching her in the face. She stumbled and was struck by Ozpin who sent her through another wall. A few red ripples went across her body. "Dammit!" She quickly got on her feet, only to be sent flying back by Yang once again. She caught herself and glared at her daughter, tired of her getting in the way. Jaune jumped in beside her followed by Qrow and Ozpin. They remained silent for a moment.

"You're going to pay for what you did to Ruby!" Raven relaxed and began to chuckle.

"Don't make me laugh, child. The only reason why you're besting me now is because of these three bastards. And if you hadn't gotten in the way, she wouldn't have gotten hurt. This is your own fault!" Yang's eyes widened with rage, and began to shake. Raven smirked, and took a deep breath. Ozpin's eyes widened in shock.

"YANG!" He was too late. Yang launched herself forward, her hair on fire, and swung her fist out. Raven slid her right foot forward and swung her sword out. A bright yellow light covered the blade, leaving a small trail of light behind.

"OVERDRIVE!" Everything seemed to slow down once more. A shock went through Yang as her body twisted in the air and saw that her hand fly a little farther away from her. She hit the floor, feeling nothing but a stinging sensation on her right arm. Everything went black after that.

* * *

Qrow's rage could not be described whatsoever at that moment. His sister was a monster, and he saw it in her eyes. He would have rushed her, and taken more than just her hand if a screaming blue haired boy hadn't done so first. Raven didn't have time to register what was going on before a fist connected to her face. Another fist struck her gut, knocking the wind out of her. She only briefly managed to catch a glimpse of her attacker, and he was not happy.

The same bright light was emanating from Jaune's body as his fists connected with Raven's face. " _ **My heart resonates!**_ "He delivered an uppercut and a right cross to her head. " _ **The**_ _ **heat's enough to burn!**_ " He swung down, punching her in the gut once more as his hands seemingly caught fire. " _ **The beat of m**_ _ **y blood is razor sharp!**_ " He pulled back his right fist, sending all of the light into it, making the fire on it grow larger.

" ** _SUNLIGHT YELLOW OVERDRIVE!_** " His fist made contact with her chin, sending her into the air. But it wasn't over as Jaune suddenly unleashed a flurry of punches that made it seem as if he had a thousand hands, punching faster than a machinegun, or faster than Oobleck could ever hope to be.

The last punch sent Raven flying through several walls, and hit the ground hard. Jaune stood in place, catching his breath with his arms crossed as he glared towards her direction. He slowly relaxed and lowered his arms, and froze as he felt someone looking at him. He slowly turned around and saw Ozpin looking at him wide eyed and in disbelief. Qrow had a similar expression, but it was more directed to the fact that the clown of Beacon Academy had beaten down his sister, one of the most dangerous bandit known to the kingdoms.

Jaune felt something out of place in that moment. It took him a second to realize what it was. "Yang!" He looked over at his fellow blonde, and ran towards her. Or at least he attempted before everything froze and the ground seemed to rush up to meet him.

"...I am way too sober for this shit..."

* * *

 **I got sloppy here, but I'll edit some things if I need too. A BETA reader would be nice too, although I don't know how that works.**

 **EXPLANATIONS!**

 **Raven's reason for attacking Jaune, and the way her character is will be explained shortly in the next chapter. As for why she was being thrown around like a rag-doll, well I can't write fight scenes very well, and Jaune did have his friends around to help.**

 **If you squint, you'll see that I also incorporated a somewhat Joseph Joestar style of fighting here, as Jaune hadn't really laid a finger on her until the end here. I also did this to show that she also knew how to use Hamon.**

 **I know Hamon doesn't really do much against human opponents, but that's why this is a FANFICTION. Plus I wrote myself into a corner there.**

 **But as always, I hoped you enjoyed! Don't forget to leave your reviews, and Thanks For Reading!**


	4. Stone

**HAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

* * *

Adam Taurus. A dangerous person to do battle with, vicious and downright psychotic at times. He is one of many you'd like on your side in a fight. The invasion on Beacon had gone horribly for the White Fang, causing in lots of casualties and a hasty retreat. His rage from that day on would only be held down by his ambition; to make humanity pay ten-fold for what had happened. And he would wait patiently for that day to come, so that he could savor every single moment of it.

"Sir! We found something!" He looked over at one of his men. They had discovered a cave full of dust that had not been claimed by anyone, and they had been taking advantage of it to gather as much as possible. He followed him down into a deeper level of the cave, where the dust crystals began to glow like lights, and the air somehow became colder. Adam shuddered lightly as they approached a pillar in the middle of the room.

"What the hell...?" Adam nearly removed his mask, wanting to make sure that what he was seeing wasn't a trick. But it wasn't. There, inside of the pillar, was a man that towered over every single one of them. He wore only a loincloth and was surrounded by strange masks. Adam frowned and looked at everyone. "Am I supposed to be impressed by some stupid sculpture? Get back to work!"

"Sir, you don't understand! He's alive! Look!" A soldier walked up to him, handing over his scroll on which a scan of the pillar man was done on, revealing a beating heart, and brainwave patterns. Adam could only stare in shock at this.

"Forget the dust. Call in Roman and tell him to get his ass down here. We're taking this thing with us..."

* * *

Only two soldiers remained to watch over the pillar man, one of which had a look of curiosity.

"What do you think it is?"

"I don't know..." They circled it, examining the masks. One reached out and pulled out one from the pillar, examining it for a moment. "What's with all the mask- GAH!" He fell to the floor, feeling something go into his back. The other soldier walked up, and took the mask from him.

"You know, my grandfather used to tell me stories of how a friend of his discovered a strange stone mask which caused horrible things to happen." He removed his White Fang mask, and tossed it aside. "He told me of how when someone put it on their face, and smeared it with blood, it would cause horrible things to happen."

He kneeled down next to the bleeding soldier, hearing him choke on his own blood. "I studied up on this mask for a while now. I was hoping to find the scattered pieces of it, and put them back together for myself. But this is so much better." He placed the mask on, and covered his hand in his fallen comrades' blood. He reached up and smeared the blood on the mask.

"I'm not going to wait for that jackass, Adam, to do what needs to be done." And suddenly, the cave was full of light.

* * *

 **Something short, just to get back into the swing of things. If anyone wants to revise this, and make a better re-write, I would really appreciate it.**

 **Don't forget to leave your reviews, and Thanks For Reading!**


	5. Tendencies Part 1

**If someone could rewrite the fight scene for this chapter, I would really appreciate it**

* * *

 _"I'm sorry. All we can do is make you feel comfortable. I say you have around three months." Whatever else the doctor was saying, he could not hear him. He was dying..._

 _"J... Ja.n."_

* * *

"Jaune!" The now blue haired boy fell back from his seat, startled and confused. His friends looked at him.

"Yes?" He gave them a smile, as if nothing had happened. "Can I help you?" He sat up, rubbing the back of his head, feeling something strange on it. Ruby giggles a bit.

"Uh... that..." He scrapped off whatever it was there, finding it to be a clump of mashed potatoes. He grabbed a paper towel and cleaned it off.

"Now I wonder who did that..." The answer came i the form of team CRDL's laughter. He chuckled lightly, throwing off his friends on how he would usually react to a situation like this. But with the events of last week, their shock was blunted.

"Maybe we should just leave-" Ruby's words were cut off as the pained sounds coming from Velvet. Jaune had resumed eating, but the fork he held on to was crushed by his hand, something he'd never been able to do. Blake saw something emanating from him before it became obvious; A pinkish purple hue which flickered like a flame the angrier he got. From Jaune's perspective, the color of the world had changed, everything was red hue. Although he was angry, he had to admit that everything did seem much more lively

Cardin's laughter died when a food tray slammed into his face, forcing him to let go of the poor girl. Everyone went silent as they heard Jaune laughing. "Now THAT is funny!" He continued to laugh as Cardin approached him, murderous intent in his eyes. Jaune was pulled up by the collar of his shirt, although he showed no fear, and kept a cocky look on his face.

"You think that was funny, shit-head!? I'll show you funny!" Cardin reeled his fist back, as Jaune seemingly did nothing. The bully's fist rocketed straight towards the blue haired knights face, before a loud crunch filled the room. Many covered their mouths or cringed at the sound. Jaune simply chuckled.

"Yeah, this is funnier." He kicked Cardin back, revealing another lunch tray, provided by Nora. What stood out were the sparks flying off the tray, which itself had no dent or cracks to speak of. So that meant the cracking sound came from-

"YOU MOTHERFUCKER!" Carding rushed at his opponent, his right hand somewhat mangled but healing. He suddenly stopped when Jaune caught a fistful of his hair.

"I'm gonna need some of this." He yanked his hand back, ripping some of Cardin's hair off. The ginger haired boy fell to his knees, glaring at the blue haired boy before rushing at him again. Jaune grinned before taking in a deep breath, making a strange yellow aura surround him, as well as the hair in his hand. He opened his hand, letting the strange energy completely cover the hair and make it straighten out completely. Cardin reeled back his good hand as Jaune did the same with his handful of hair.

As soon as Cardins fist touched his own supercharged hair, he was sent flying back into another table. Jaune dusted his hands before suddenly putting them up to point at his own head, and at Cardin.

"Your next line is: 'How the hell are you doing this!?'" Cardin pushed himself back up, but fell to one knee.

"How the hell are you doing this!?- Wait..." He looked up at the blue haired knight in disbelief before passing out of exhaustion.

"Well, that was fun while it lasted." Everyone went silent as they felt an ominous aura coming from behind Jaune. He slowly turned around, only to find himself face to face with Goodwitch, who did not look happy whatsoever.

"Ozpins office. Now."

* * *

Jaune yawned as he stepped out of Ozpins office. The lecture was long and boring. So boring that he'd nearly fallen asleep twice in the span of a minute. Goodwhitch had to keep whacking him with her riding crop to keep him awake.

"I swear she gets off on this crap..." He steppe out into the courtyard, wanting some fresh air, and noticing that the sun was already setting."Wow, she really likes to talk..." He chuckled and walked around, feeling the wind blowing through his hair. He felt calm and collected

 _'He's watching you...'_ He turned to where the voice came from but found nothing. He looked around and suddenly felt as if he was being watched.

He took in his surroundings, examining every single bit of land and other in front of him, until he suddenly turned around and glared at something in the shadows near the fountain. It glared at him with bright red eyes and he swore he saw a glint where the mouth would be, before it disappeared. Jaune stood there alone, with a look of confusion on his face.

"Okay... that happened..." He sighed and scratched the back of his head. "Hm?" He looked at his hand and noticed some blue stuff staining it. His eyes widened and he immediately rushed to his teams room.

* * *

He dried his hair off and looked in the mirror. Once again, it had changed color, but he remained calm.

"...I guess brown isn't so bad." He said, a mischievous smirk decorating his face


	6. Tendencies Part 2

It was the weekend, which meant no more classes, no more schoolwork, and no more boredom. Jaune grinned and laid down on his bed, hands behind his head, letting out a sight of content. He closed his eyes as his teammates walked in and began to do their usual things to prepare for the weekend. They each took a glance at him as they did, noting the sudden change in appearance; his blue hair had changed to a darkish brown color, with the bangs sticking out. If he were to open his eyes, they would see that his once blue eyes had become a bright green, with a strange mischievous, and somewhat perverted look to them.

Pyrrha looked at him the longest, taking in the sight of his newly muscled body. His clothes had once again changed, and for the better in her opinion, especially because of the eye-candy. He began wearing formfitting jeans, almost knee-high boots for men, a new pair of finger-less gloves that reached up to his elbows, a scarf, and a tight purple muscle shirt, that purposefully didn't cover his stomach.

"See something you like?~" She looked up and locked eyes with him. He grinned at her and everything was quiet for a moment before her face became red and she looked away, sputtering apologies to the laughing boy. Jaune laid back, his laughter dying down as he scanned the room. "So, the weekend's here. Anybody got any plans?"

"I'm going to have to keep an eye on Nora, just so she doesn't destroy anything." Nora giggled as she carried several grenade canisters around, along with several dust crystals.

"Seems about right. And you Pyr?" The spartan hummed as she cleaned her weapon.

"Weiss, and I are going to study for the upcoming test. I suggest you do the same, Jaune." Jaune stuck his tongue out, showing his disgust with the idea of studying over the weekend.

"Boring! I'm heading out to Vale. If any of you wanna enjoy your youth, you can come along!" He grabbed a new jacket his mother sent him, and put it on before stepping out of his teams room and made his way outside.

He contemplated his actions and realized just how much he had changed over only two months. His mind drifted to Yang and how she had been injured. It took a while, and the still ongoing therapy sessions with Ozpin, but Yang had gotten back on her feet, and received a new hand.

Jaune balled his hands, thinking about that woman who had hurt his friends; Raven Branwen. Feeling a strange sensation on is stomach, he remembered how traumatized Ruby had becomes, and just how close she was to death. She would wake up screaming and crying, begging for someone to save her. She was in Patch, on an extended vacation to get herself together. He was still thinking about these things as he boarded the bullhead to Vale.

* * *

He was surprised that he hadn't thrown up, or that he wasn't on his knees worshiping the ground as he usually did. He shrugged, brushing it off and walked around, trying to find a good place to eat. He stopped by a convenience store and bought himself a bottle of soda, but realized he didn't had a bottle opener with him.

"Great. Just great. How the hell does Mom do it again?" He bit down on the cap, trying to pry it open with his teeth, but stopped when he heard a loud whimper coming from an alleyway. He quickly ran towards the noise, peaked around the corner, spotting a drunk police officer, and a very scared Velvet.

"You think you can flaunt around with those ears, huh!? Do you!?"

"S-sir, I don't-"

"Shut up you filthy animal!" The man raised his had to slap the bunny faunus, but was stopped when a fist met his face, chipping one of his teeth and sending him flying off down the alley.

"Scum." He looked at his friend and smiled softly. "You really should be more assertive, Velvel. You can't be pushed around anymore." The faunus girl took his hand and stood up. She dusted herself off and looked up at her savior, not noticing who he was, but recognizing his voice.

"Jaune?"

"In the flesh!"

"I didn't recognize you. You look so... different." Velvet tried to ignore the heat creeping up her face as she stares at his very formfitting outfit, and exposed abs especially. "Uhhh..."

"Hey, eyes up hear, bun-bun." Her eyes shot up and locked with his. He grinned as he saw her blush become darker. He laughed at her expense, but put his arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer, which didn't help at all. "Hey, relax! I'm joking. Come on, I'm hungry and I can tell you are too."

As they left they alleyway,the officer got back up and pulled his gun out."You filthy fuckers! You'll pay for that!" The man raised his gun, aiming for either of them as his vision blurred. Jaune turned around, glaring at the man.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." He slowly raised his left hand, which held the soda bottle. "If you try to pull that trigger, I'l break your finger." There was a tense atmosphere surrounding them as they drew attention from several people, instantly making a crowd.

"You little piece of shit.. you're with aren't you!? You're a fucking White Fang member!" Jaune narrowed his eyes, breathing deeply as small amount of sparks appeared on his hand. Velvet stood quiet, suddenly hearing the faint clicking sound of the trigger slowly being pulled. Her eyes widened, but suddenly heard electricity sparking, as well as the sound of bubbles coming from Jaune.

Before anyone could blink, a jet stream of soda shot out of the soda bottle in the brunettes hand. Velvet was the only one who saw the bottlecap ahead of the soda, and watched as it hit the cop's finger, breaking it and making blood fly out. The man fell, dropping his gun as he held his hand and screamed in pain. Jaune raised the bottle to his lips and chugged his drink before turning away. All of the sudden, Jaune realized what he had done, and crushed the bottle in his hand.

"Pyrrha's gonna kill me! Let's get out of here!" He grabbed Velvet's hand and began running away, ignoring her cries.

* * *

Velvet sat across from Jaune in a diner, calmly drinking some coffee, having relaxed allot from r]the earlier events. She looked over at Jaune, and saw him reading a news paper.

"Anything interesting?"

"Nah. Just the usual. Though apparently they're raising the price for dust in Vale." Velvet suddenly snatched the paper from his hand, her eyes widening.

"What!? Let me see!" Velvet began muttering about how unfair it was. Jaune chuckled as he watched her mutter, thinking about how adorable she was. She was too nice for her own good. She needed to assert herself and-

"Huh?" Jaune looked up, feeling as if he was being watched. He spotted a man glaring at him through the front window of the diner. Joune looked around, trying to see if anyone saw him too, before suddenly getting up.

"Sorry Vel, I'll be right back" She followed him with her eyes, and watched him step outside. He was talking to a strange looking man in a gray suit and large scarf. Jaune walked around the man until the mans back turned to the large window. Before she could blink, bullets began flying, and the man was sent through the window, and landed in the back of the diner. Velvet looked to Jaune, who put one foot up on the edge of the window frame, glaring at the body of the man.

"Bastard. You won't be able to fool me."

[TO BE CONTINUED...]


	7. Tendencies Part 3

**I'm gonna hold this story off until I'm done with the 'Adam Arc' story. But here's another chapter to satisfy all you ravenous monsters who like my stories for some reason.**

 **This'll most likely come out a while into its hiatus though because I'm lazy...**

* * *

The air was cold and misty. The blood on the floor seemed to freeze in place, and shocked faces looked at the bullet riddled body laying still on the ground. Velvet slowly looked over at Jaune once again, shaking in fear. Her senses were numb and her heart was beating faster than it had ever before. Her brunette friend, formerly blonde, stepped over the broken glass as he made his way into the cafe, removing the magazine and tossing it aside as he did.

"Where the hell are you...?" Jaune looked around, attempting to find the body that everyone was looking at. Velvet approached him, tears building up in her eyes.

"JAUNE! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!?" Her friend simply looked around, casually glancing at all the furniture he had just destroyed. He scratched the back of his head sheepishly.

"Huh. Sorry about that. Fixing this place up will sure take a pretty penny..." Velvets ear twitched in annoyance.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN!? YOU JUST KILLED A MAN!" Jaune's face grew serious, and his now brown eyes became cold.

"A man? I sure hope so..." He knelt down, picking up one of the many bullets scattered on the ground right at his feet. "What the hell...?" Velvet continued to glare at him in fear as he stood up and looked around. "Velvet, get outside, now!" She squeaked and did so, worried at what he might do. Jaune looked around and finally found him. The sparks from earlier returned to his hand, making the room light up somewhat. People looked on in confusion, a crowd having gathered around the cafe. From the shadows of the demolished area, something began rising, slowly until it snapped up on its feet. Blood poured down from various holes in its body, but it didn't seem to be bothered at all by them. A finger poked into one of the holes in its legs, pulling up and ripping its flesh before stopping and pulling out a single, blood stained bullet, and tossing it aside.

"What the hell...?" The thing twisted its body as if it were stretching, before twisting in the opposite direction and sending the rest of the bullets in its body flying out. "So... this is a vampire?" Jaune's eyes narrowed and he prepared himself for the fight.

"I am nothing like Dio, Joseph Joestar. Because unlike him, I will not waste any time in playing with my powers, and destroy you here and now!" The things eyes suddenly began to glow faintly, filling with something before the pupil opened up and something shot out. Jaune could only stare as the powerful jet stream of whatever fluid just shot of of his opponent, reached him and hit his throat and forehead. Velvelt's eyes widened in horror.

"JAUNE!" The vampire sighed contently, It straightened its back and hummed.

"Now all that's left is Ozpin himself. And-"

"Now you'll say..."

"It will be easier than drowning an infant- Huh!?" The thing looked at his opponent, shock written on his face. He took a step back, not believing what he was seeing. Jaune grinned and pointed at him, and himself.

"Your next words will be: How can he live with a hole in his head?"

"H-how can he live with a hole in his head!?" Its eyes widened in shock once again. How did this lower life form do that? How was he even still alive!? Jaune saw the confusion and pointed up.

"You might want to take a closer look at the face on that clock, sir." Slowly, the vampire's gaze moved up. His eyes widened again; the clock was backwards.

"A mirror!"

"BATTER UP!" The crackle of electricity, and the shine of light filled the room brighter than before, and the vampire could only turn its head as the butt of Jaune's Tommy-Gun smashed against his face. The world seemed to go black for the creature as its face met a a wall. "Home Run! Haha!" Jaune made his way to the body, a smug grin on his face. "Now let us see you ugly mug."

"You're clever, JoJo. But not clever enough!" The vampires eyes shot up at him, shooting that same substance once again. Jaune dodged in time, doing a back flip and landing on his feet. He felt warm blood going down his neck slowly, but it was only a small cut.

"Damn, I gotta be careful. But how did you survive that!?" The creature stood up, holding out the collar of its uniform, which Jaune could now see consisted of a black coat with large collar and a white vest underneath. "White Fang..."

"The vest? Yes. The collar of my coat however, is made of the stomachs of 1,000 special beetles, who can conduct your Hamon better than the human body, dispersing it. It's like an electrical ground!" Jaune grinned and slowly moved towards the shattered glass window, already having a plan in mind.

"Well isn't that something? But do you think I could only rely on cheap gimcracks like, what did you call it? Hamon?" The creatures eyes narrowed, glaring at him. Jaune grinned and lifted his hand, revealing a single pin. "Good thing I'm fast too!" He ran to the window, jumping as the creature saw the grenade attached to it's belt.

"Pathetic! But impressive, JoJo!" A grin came to its face as fast as it disappeared. A dozen thin wires could be seen glinting, attached to the single grenade, and with them, a dozen grenade pins. "WHAT!?"

* * *

The explosion caught the attention of Yang, who had decided to ditch Weiss forced study session for a night on the town. A grin came to her face and she revved up bumblebee.

"Oh man, this should be fun. Time to put this baby to the test!" She flexed her new bionic arm before speeding off into the direction of the smoke.

* * *

Jaune stood up, dusting himself off as the crowd stared in shock.

"If that didn't kill him, I'm going to be pissed..." He looked around. "What?"

"J-Jaune..." Velvet pointed at the shop. The smoke had cleared up somewhat, allowing the brunette to see what everyone was looking at.

"Oh you sonova bitch!" A mangled body, with chunks of flesh missing, slowly got to its feet, the blood on the ground crawling its way back into it. Velvet looked at her friend, worried, not only for him, but for herself and the others watching.

"J-Jaune... do you know how to beat this thing?" He didn't look at her. His eyes were focused on his undead opponent, who's missing chunks were slowly beginning to close.

"Yeah, I have ONE last card up my sleeve..."

"What is it?" Jaune pointed straight at the creature, or more specifically, at its legs.

"Look at its legs. They're worse than the rest of him. My guess is that its focusing on everything else but them. That's out ticket." Velvet was beginning to somewhat understand his plan.

"So we go for his legs? Take them out and wipe him out?" Jaune grinned.

"Close, Velvet. But I'm going to use my own legs."

"Wha-? How?" Jaune stood silent for only a second before suddenly turning around, and running away.

"TO HOTFOOT IT OUT OF HERE, VELVET!"

"JAUNE! YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS!" Velvet ran after him, trying to get him back into the fight. "GET BACK HERE!"

Back in the cafe, the creature glared at the retreating form of his enemy, glaring at him before jumping and smashing through the ceiling.

"Come on. Follow me you bastard!" Jaune muttered to himself as he ran.

* * *

"Well what the hell happened here?" Yang looked around, trying to find anything interesting or at least a trail to follow. A figure loomed over her, hissing quietly. The blonde brawler sighed, giving up.

"Well that was a waste... Hm?" She turned around, hearing something and failing to see the dark figure that had landed behind her.

* * *

Jaune leaned against the railing of the bridge he and Velvet made it to, trying to catch his breath. Velvet looked around, taking in the dim scenery.

"I didn't know we had a bridge here..." Jaune stood up, catching his breath and looking around.

"Oh yeah... Guess this counts as exploration, heh...?" Velvet bit her lip, feeling nervous about their situation.

"Are we safe no, Jaune? I mean, I'd feel safer if you took that thing out when you had the chance..."

"Afraid not. Do you hear that?"

"What? The river or-" Velvet gasped and looked up at one of the pieces of the bridge. There on top, was the vampire, and in its hands was their friend. "YANG!"

"You filthy bastard..."

"You obviously know each other. I'd give you some more threats, but I grow tired of this game, JoJo. I'll tell you what; if you run, I'll kill her, and leave you alone for the remainder of your pitiful life. But if you come up here, I'll let her go and kill you instead. You better make up her mind, because in five seconds, I'll rip off her jaw, and rip her to pieces!"

Jaune glared at he thing. "You wouldn't dare..." Yang began screaming as the creature reached inside her mouth, and pulled one of her teeth out. He tossed it down at Jaune, who watched it land down at his feet.

The world once again lost its natural color, as Jaune ripped his coat off and jumped up to face his opponent. "I'm going to rip your filthy hands off for that, you monster!"

"Hahaha! You finally show your true colors, JoJo! You're just as hot headed as always! Take this!" The creature tossed Yang aside as the purple fluid shot out of its eyes once again, aiming for the boy's forehead. Jauen stood in place, with a grin on his face and he brought his hands up to his forehead and neck.

"Nice try! But I'm not falling for that again!" His hands began glowing once again, but the strange energy was sucked into something he was holding; two shot glasses that radiated with ripple like energy. The beam that was aimed at his forehead simply went into the glass, and was deflected back at its user. The beam shot through his head sending him back.

Jaune felt the second beam shoot through his shoulder, but he paid no attention to it as he smirked victoriously at his opponent. "That all you can do, aim at my forehead?"

"You little worm!" The vampire suddenly shot up into the air, glaring at Jaune. It shot towards him, baring its fangs and claws. "I'LL DRAIN YOU UNTIL YOU'RE NOTHING BUT BONES!"

Jaune grinned, only taking a deep breath and pulling his fist back. Yang slowly sat up rubbing her cheek as he did that, seeing the strange energy filling his fist as it did her mother's blade. Her eyes widened as Jaune shot his fist forward and through the right side of the creatures face. It fell on its back trembling in pain.

"How about that? Now then, before I kill you, tell me why you did this and how you know about this power." Jaune glared at the creature, who's face held defeat.

"You're not the only one, JoJo. There are others. One's that are far more powerful than you." Its breathing relaxed. "Ad for my own reasons? I wanted to live forever, and I didn't want any obstacles such as you in my way. But i'm the least of your worries, JoJo. There is someone much worse than me, a mere vampire. But you'll meet him soon enough. Adam Taurus will make sure of that."

"What are you talking about? What other?!" The creature grinned as it's body began to crack, light showing through along with the same spark of Jaune's power.

"Adam Will make sure of that..." Its body cracked more util it fell apart, the light blinding him and his friends. When it died down, there was nothing but a few ashes where the creature was

"Damn... Yang!" He looked up at his blonde friend, who had gotten back on her feet. Velvet jumped up and tackle-hugged Jaune down, surprising him.

"You did it!"

"Velvet! Air!" The rabbit faunus let him go, blushing out of embarrassment. "Sorry!" He sat up smiling at her and Yang, who had walked up to them, still rubbing her cheek. "You alright there?"

"Yeah. I'll be fine. You alright? You're bleeding!" Jaune chuckled and focused his aura into his wound.

"I'll be alright... How's the arm?" Yang smiled and moved it around.

"It's not bad at all. Still getting used to it." Velvet remembered something and brought it to their attention.

"Yang, is Ruby okay...?" Yang froze and looked at them with a sad smile.

"Yeah... She's alright. She keeps having nightmares though." She sat with her friends, trying to not let her tears fall. Jaune wrapped an arm around her, pulling her into a hug.

"She'll be alright. I know it. She's one tough cookie." He chuckled. Yang grinned and punched him lightly.

"Thanks Jaune..." Silence. Comfortable silence. Velvet felt as if they were kids on an adventure, like in the movies her father used to watch when she was growing up. Yang suddenly broke the silence however, a huge grin in her face.

"So... JoJo, huh?"

* * *

 **I need a fucking editor...**


	8. Tendencies Part 4

**I'm going to be removing any mention or appearance of Magnificent Valentine in order to make its actual debut something of a surprise for the characters**

* * *

There's always a golden opportunity. You just have to wait for it patiently. Raven knew this well. Only the best of the best could escape from any situation, no mater how slim the chances are. But that only ads to the challenge. And with a simple paperclip, the know-how, and a little elbow grease, a simple high security prison could be turned into a slaughterhouse.

You just had to wait for the golden opportunity.

* * *

Jaune felt a shiver go down his spine as he, along with Blake, Yang and Velvet crawled through the air vents of a White Fang base. The space was cramped, and left very little room for them to comfortably move around. And it didn't help Jaune's case that it seemed mandatory for nearly every female student's combat outfit needed to show off some part of them, or be skin tight.

 _'I bet the fucking counsel thought it was a good idea. Perverted idiots... Wait, what?'_ There it was again. Another strange thought.

Who on Remnant were the counsel and how did he know about them?

" _Jaune!_ " A sharp whisper reaches his ears. He blinks and looks around, realizing that they'd stopped. He looked around and then behind to see Blake pointing down through one of the vent openings.

His eyes quickly look down and spot what they where looking for; Adam Taurus and Roman Torchwick. Both of them stood in front of a computer consol, various readings and blinking lights gave away Its function. A hearth monitor beeped steadily as they looked ahead and past a glass shield, and into another room.

A large stone pillar was held up almost a hundred feet off the ground. Various carvings and items littered it, but what caught the young Arc's attention was the various stone masks decorating it, as well as the strange man seemingly trapped within the stone.

Fear and anger rose within Jaune. On one hand, there was something about that stone man that made him want to foam at the mouth, and on the other, there was a familiar fear to the thing that made him want to run and cower, like a dog with its tail in between its legs.

He blinked and snapped out of his thoughts, only to see the pillar cracking ever so slowly. A piece fell from it's face, and its violet eye opened, sending a paralyzing chill down everyone's spine.

"No... You sonovabitch..." Jaune's fingers dug into the metal of the vents, and crushed it in his hands, although nobody was in any condition to hear it, as the unexplained fear held everyone in place.

The pillar suddenly exploded, shattering the glass as well, and sending some of the White Fang grunts to the floor. A thump was heard in the center of the room, and when the smoke cleared, all that could be seen was a man clad in nearly nothing except a pair of knee high boots, a belt with a loin-cloth atatched, and forearm guards.

He looked around the room, sighing. Adam drew gis blade and aimed it at the man, still shaking in fear.

"Just who the hell are you!?" The man barely glanced at him.

"Hmph. Strange features, but nothing interesting. My name, is-" He was cut off a sudden explosion from the vents cut him off.

" ** _KARS!_** " A glowing fist suddenly collided with his face, burning it slightly and sending him into the now ruined consol.

Primal anger filled Kars. He stood slowly, anger flying off of him as he recognized the figure of the one that had struck him.

"Joestar..." Adam froze as he heard the name, as did Roman. They looked to the boy in the middle of the room, his fist still glowing harshly with the power of Hamon. Violet eyes centered on him and burned with great fury.

" **Joseph Joestar!** " Without thinking, and blinded by a fury older than anyone but himself, Kars rushed at the boy.

* * *

 **Believe it or not, this was the easiest chapter to write. But now that means that fight scenes are gonna happen, and I'm going to hate this even more.**

 **Did you know that Hamon means Ham in Spanish?**

 **Don't forget to leave your reviews, and Thanks For Reading!**


	9. (AN: Apology)

**I'd like to say that I'm sorry for not updating, but I have lost all interest in JoJo's Bizarre Adventure for the time being.**

 **I'm a spontaneous person, and my interests come and go randomly. I'll get back to this story eventually, but for now it'll be on hiatus**


	10. (AN: It's Over)

**I'm sorry to say that I will no longer continue this story. I no longer have the same drive and inspiration for it, and I'm even struggling to think of how to write a simple fight scene.**

 **When I started, I thought it would be simple, until I realized just how bad I am at structure and consistency. I had plans for later parts, such as an in universe _Stardust Crusaders_** **, _Passione, etc._ , but I just don't have that same interest anymore.**

 **I'm sorry once again. But if anyone wants to, this story is for anyone to adopt.**


End file.
